


G is for Green Ribbons

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [21]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a remix based on <a href="http://calcitrix.livejournal.com/220232.html">a drawing</a> by <span><a href="http://calcitrix.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://calcitrix.dreamwidth.org/"><b>calcitrix</b></a></span> <span></span></p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for Green Ribbons

"You yelled at me the last time for not giving you enough time to get ready, so I'm giving you an hour's notice. I'm bringing you home presents," Evan said over the phone, sending a shiver down David's back. When he said presents like that, in that low tone, and it was out of the blue, and for no occasion whatsoever, that meant it was special.

"Do I want to shave?"

The sound of the SGC's gate klaxon blared in the background and Evan chuckled huskily. "Oh yeah, I want you to. Gotta go, see you in an hour."

David dropped the cellphone on the bed and ran to the bathroom, running a tub and dumping bath crystals in. He wanted to smell nice, Evan had THAT tone in his voice. He didn't soak long, he needed time to finish with other things. He shaved everywhere. Evan liked him to be smooth, it seemed to irritate him when David had hair or stubble in certain places. He would have waxed, but Evan hadn't given him enough notice. This would have to do.

He pulled on a silky Japanese kimono that Evan had bought him in Okinawa not too long ago while on an assignment for the IOA. Being back on Earth had some advantages. He ran a hand over the colorful koi and floral pattern. He loved the kimono. The background was green, his favorite color. Evan liked him in heels, so he slid on his favorite green peep toes.

When Evan came in, David was lounging on the bed, watching a cooking show on cable, his legs crossed and one foot bouncing. He had been half watching the TV and half watching his foot, the way his toes showed through the front. He really liked these shoes. "Hi!" he called, smiling as he saw that Evan had several shopping bags in his hands. "What's all this?"

"I had the urge for something new. I haven't brought you anything in a while. I went off base for a lunch break and went shopping."

David scootched down to the edge of the bed and crossed his legs, folding his hands on his knee while Evan arranged the bags on the bed. "Your hair is damp," David observed.

"I showered at the base before I left." He opened a bag and took out black stockings, then moved to kneel at David's feet. After pulling off his shoes and placing a kiss on David’s bare ankle, he rolled the stocking carefully and then slid it up over his foot and smoothed it up his leg to his thigh. He ran his hands over the silk a few times. "Nice." Then he repeated the process with the other leg.

He stood and retrieved another bag, which held a garter. It was black, with green ribbon roses and tiny green ribbon bows adorning it. The elastic straps that hung down were also the same vibrant shade of green. "Stand up." He knelt down at David’s feet and slid the garter up into place and hooked the straps to the tops of the hose. He lifted each foot and slid a high heeled shoe

Then he stood back and looked at David, taking a shuddering breath. "Just like I imagined."

Another bag rustled behind David and then Evan was moving behind him and wrapping something around his waist. "You said you wanted one of these. I saw it and had to get it." Evan dropped a kiss on David's shoulder. David ran his fingers along the front of the black and green corset. He sucked in a breath as Evan tightened the ribbons at the back. When he was done, Evan walked around to stand in front of David, giving him a long, slow look up and down. His eyes were shining with desire, which made David shudder. He loved it when Evan looked at him like that.

“Yeah. That’s perfect.” He started stripping out of his clothes, never taking his eyes off David. When he was nude, he knelt down at David’s feet again. Slowly, he caressed David’s legs, running his hands over every inch of skin between ankle and groin. He palmed David’s bulge through the satin of the panties. Then he pressed his face there, nuzzling with his nose and mouthing David’s satin encased cock.

His fingers hooked in the waistband of David’s panties and tugged down until he popped free. David dug his fingers into Evan’s hair as his partner began to suckle him gently, almost reverently. Evan obviously meant to take him time and make this last.

Evan’s hands drifted up over David’s hips and his waist, now cinched tightly in the corset. His fingers traced over the ribbons holding the front closed, then toyed with one of the green ribbon roses. David started to thrust forward, needing more in order to reach his peak. Taking the hint, Evan changed his pace. His eyes opened and he looked up at David as David clasped his head more tightly and pulled him forward, taking his mouth. He came without Evan pulling off, taking every bit and swallowing, then licking David’s cock clean.

The satin was moved back up into place and Evan patted and stroked him through the fabric again. “Go lie on the bed. I want to get the camera, I need to paint you like this, I need references. Pose for me.”

Happy to comply, David spread himself out on the mattress and waited for Evan. The look on his lover’s face when he came back and saw him thrilled David. He leaned up on his elbows, crossed one knee over the other and bounced his foot, letting the shoe dangle from one toe. He knew that looked good, he’d been practicing it before Evan got home. Evan raised the camera and snapped a picture.

“You want me to take care of that?” David tossed his chin towards Evan’s very erect cock.

“Not yet. I want to do this first, before I make a mess out of you. The rest can wait.” Evan circled the bed, taking pictures from different angles. He set the camera down and wrapped a hand around David’’s ankle, moving him into various positions.

David relaxed and let his artist arrange him. He felt very pretty like this. He stroked a hand over his corset-clad belly again.

“Hold your hand there, just like that, that’s perfect.” Evan said as he saw what David was doing. He lowered the camera and smiled at him. “You’re perfect.”

 

The end


End file.
